Las serpientes no cazan mariposas
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Draco's POV: Ella está perdida a la distancia y me da la impresión de que pertenecemos a mundos distintos. Nunca creí llegar a pensar así, pero ella está muy por encima de mí. Ni con mis colmillos, ni con mi veneno la podría atrapar. Ella vuela por la infinidad del cielo, mientras yo me arrastro por la tierra. Las serpientes no tenemos alas, ni cazamos mariposas.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

__Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".__

**Personaje: Draco Malfoy**

**Draco's Point of View**

**Well, no suelo escribir en primera persona porque soy muy mala haciéndolo, pero con todo y eso creo que no me ha quedado tan mal. Incluso si no lo dijera por y para mi misma, diría que hasta me ha gustado c:**

**¡Espero y os guste un poco!**

* * *

****Las serpientes no cazan mariposas****

La primera campana para entrar a clases suena, me fastidia lo aguda que es y me molesta aún más saber que nos tocan dos horas de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con el sapenco de Hagrid. Siempre es lo mismo o algunas veces las clases son más tontas que las otras, pero en general terminamos haciendo contacto con bestias salvajes que solo pueden parecer lindas ante los ojos de ese medio gigante.

—Andando —me llama Pansy, tomándome del brazo.

Gruño porque no quiero ir, pero tampoco es como si tuviese elección. Les hago una seña a Vincent y Gregory, para que se levanten también. Los veo tomar un par de panquecillos antes de seguir mi orden, pero terminamos retirándonos los cuatro.

Salimos del Gran Comedor, otro grupo de Slytherin viene a no mucha distancia de nosotros, así como un grupo de leones. Lo que más detesto de esta clase en particular, es que tenemos que tenerla en compañía de los Gryffindor, como si no fuera lo suficientemente mala por si sola.

—Me pregunto que nos tocará hoy —dice Vincent con la boca llena, es fácil adivinar que tiene algo de temor, aun no supera lo de los _escregutos_ de cola explosiva. Esos animalejos que tenemos que criar, evitando que nos quemen, aguijoneen o chupen la sangre en el proceso.

Vuelvo a gruñir ante el pensamiento, fastidiado ante la sola idea. Visualizo la cabaña del presunto profesor, sigo sin entender en que diantres pensaba Dumbledore al delegar semejante puesto a un simple guardabosque, pero el viejo está loco y entiendo porque mi padre lo odia tanto.

—Odio a esas cosas, me dan miedo —murmura Pansy, aferrándose más a mi brazo.

Pienso en decirle que me suelte, pero me quedo callado al distinguir a alguien a lo lejos. No detengo mi paso, sigo caminando, pero mis ojos se han quedado clavados allá, a la distancia de los jardines de Hogwarts. No alcanzo a distinguir bien de quien se trata, pero me causa una enorme curiosidad esa figurita vestida de azul que anda moviéndose de un lado a otro. _"Parece una mariposa"_ pienso y choco contra la ancha espalda de Gregory sin querer.

—No te detengas así de golpe —lo riño, mostrándome enojado, pese a que yo he tenido la culpa.

Él no me dice nada, ni lo hará, ninguno de mis tres acompañantes se atrevería a discutir conmigo. Los conozco demasiado bien y sé que ninguno de ellos quiere que mi padre se entere de que no me han hecho caso, temen que eso repercuta de alguna forma en los negocios de sus familias. A veces es patético recordar que solo me obedecen por eso, pero es divertido ejercer esta clase de poder.

Sigo caminando con ellos hasta la clase, aunque antes echo un vistazo atrás para ver si aquella imagen sigue ahí. No, se ha desvanecido.

O-O-O

La hora de cenar ha llegado y como de costumbre, los de Dumstrang se sientan en la mesa de Slytherin. Su marcado acento les resulta interesante a las chicas, incluso a Pansy y si no se tratara de Krum en particular, me sentiría molesto. Se supone que ella debe de estar alagandome a mí.

Muerdo el pan y miro hacia otro lado, algo aburrido por la escena. Es obvio que el buscador más joven en la liga profesional del mundo tiene más anécdotas interesantes que contar que yo. Mi repertorio se acabó hace dos rebanadas de pan y la chica de Dumstrang comenzó a hablar con Vincent antes de que yo me sirviera mi segundo vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Echo una mirada al rededor para ver si encuentro algo interesante, quien quita que pueda burlarme de alguna idiotez de Potter y compañía. Sin embargo, la mesa Gryffindor no está mejor que la mía y la de los tejones se ve todavía más aburrida, sin Diggory no son nada. Me enfoco ahora en la de los Ravenclaw, solo para descubrir que los de Beaxbaton están en un extremo de la mesa. El color azul de sus uniformes me trae el recuerdo esa _mariposa_ que vi en la mañana. Seguramente era alguna de esas chicas, pero no sabría decir cual.

—La de allí es _herr-mosa_ — escucho que dice Volkov a mi lado y noto que mira hacia donde ello.

—Todas las _frra-cesa_ lo son —le apoya Vicktor, dejando de ponerle atención a Pansy para voltear a donde su amigo.

—Lo son —afirmo con media sonrisa arrogante, esa es mi venganza para con la chica que ahora me ha volteado a ver.

—No, no, ella no es _frra-cesa_ —aclara Volkov y tanto yo como Vicktor lucimos desconcertados—. Yo hablo de esa niña de _Re-venclaw _—menciona y apunta, señalando a una chica castaña que bien podría pertenecer a primero o segundo.

No sé que me inquieta más, su falta de modales al apuntar, su acento o que el búlgaro resultara tener gusto de asalta cunas. Aunque tiene razón, esa niña que habla con las Beuxbaton es demasiado linda como para pasar desapercibida.

O-O-O

La segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres se está llevando acabo, pero apenas y nos enteramos de lo que ocurre ya que todo se desarrolla debajo del agua. Aún así todos estamos animando a los campeones. Yo y la mayoría de los Slytherin le estamos brindado apoyo a Krum, más por orgullo propio que por otra cosa, apoyar a un Hufflepuff o a un Gryffindor sería rebajarnos demasiado. Sin embargo no somos los únicos que apoyan a los extranjeros en lugar a los campeones de nuestro colegio.

Me aburro demasiado, aún ninguno ha salido del agua. Me pongo a ver hacia los lados y encuentro un grupo de brujas de Hogwarts apoyan a la campeona de Beuxbaton, llevan capas azules, posible cortesía de los franceses. Distingo a la Ravenclaw de aquel día entre el grupo, no me extraña y también ubico a la guapa de mi clase, Daphne Greengrass, el resto de las chicas son lindas también, pero ellas dos resaltan más que las mismas francesas.

—Son tan odiosas esas dos —gruñe Pansy a mi lado, tal vez porque ya notó que las estaba viendo.

—¿Quienes? —pregunto haciéndome el tonto.

—Las Greengrass que se creen demasiado —la escucho bufar, pero ya no le contesto.

Tardo unos minutos en darme cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Miro bien y lo entiendo, la Ravenclaw es la dichosa hermana de Daphne, esa de la que algunas veces la escuché hablar en la sala común, pero juraba que aun era muy pequeña para estar en Hogwarts todavía.

Las vuelvo a mirar para comprobar que, efectivamente, sus rostros son parecidos pese a que el color de su cabello es distinto.

No digo ni una palabra más, especialmente porque no sé que decir y parece que alguien ya ha salido del agua. Espero que sea Vicktor.

O-O-O

¡Maldita Granger y maldito Potter! ¿Quienes se creen que es para hablarme de esa manera? Estoy tan furioso que podría maldecir al primero que me cruzara enfrente. Mal afortunadamente recorro el pasillo más solitario de todo el colegio. Ahora que la nieve se ha derretido y no hace tanto frío, la mayoría de los alumnos prefieren estar afuera, incluso Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron molestando a unos chiquillos de primero.

Suspiro y me siento en el marco de una de las ventanas, estoy en el primer piso y tengo buena vista al exterior. No hay nada en particular que llame mi atención, sigo molesto y les miro con desprecio. La mayoría de esos imbéciles no son nada comparados conmigo, son solo pobres diablos que no pasaran de mediocres magos o brujas que directa o indirectamente trabajaran para mí en un futuro no muy lejano. Me molesta tanto que la gente no sepa cual es su lugar, como esa _sangre sucia_. Se cree mejor que todos los demás solo por memorizarse los libros, cuando en realidad solo esconde su complejo renegada social.

Echo la vista un poco más y casi sin quererlo me la encuentro. No, no a Granger, sino a _ella_. ¡Joder! No me sé su nombre. Llamemosla Mini-Greengrass por el momento, ya que es la menor. Trae su uniforme de colegio, pero sobre los hombros lleva orgullosa la capa azul de los Beauxbaton. He de admitirlo el color le queda muy bien, resalta su sonrisa y le da una singular gracia a su forma de moverse tan libremente por el jardín. "_Parece una mariposa_" pienso y recuerdo que ya ha cruzado por mi cabeza el pensamiento antes. Así que se trataba de ella, la figurita graciosa que vi a principio de año era ella.

Ahora que lo sé, una extraña sensación se apodera de mí. No sé como explicarlo pero no aparto mis ojos de ella y al notar que va en compañía de uno de los bulgaros, creo que Volko, mi sangre hierve y me dan ganas de golpearlo como me gustaría hacerlo con Weasley. No conozco demasiado al tipo pero a partir de ahora me cae mal, pienso que no está a la altura de ella. La Mini es de una familia de sangre pura y burguesa, no debe de relacionarse con magos de dudosa procedencia. Aunque claro, Daphne es igual, no le importa demasiado la procedencia de sus amistades, no por nada me odia y es la mejor amiga de Davis.

—Maldita sea —murmuro y me levanto de ahí donde estoy, no quiero seguir viendo.

O-O-O

Estoy fastidiado de escuchar a los de Durmstrang decir lo fabulosa que es "_Astorria._" ¡Ni siquiera pueden pronunciar su nombre bien! Me levanto de mala gana de la mesa y sin decirles nada a mis compañeros, abandono el Gran Comedor. No soy capaz de explicarlo, pero la situación me molesta más de lo que me molesta que Pansy me deje de prestar atención o de que Potter acapare los titulares de El Profeta.

Además, anoche en la sala común, estaba esperando que Daphne reaccionara mal con alguno de mis comentarios, pero la tonta rubia parece contenta de que su hermanita pequeña se lleve la atención de esos tipejos. ¡Carajo! Es solo una niña de doce años, es casi de pederastas que cualquier mago mayor de edad ponga sus ojos en ella. Me molesta tanto, pero sigo sin entender por qué.

Doy vuelta a la izquierda al final del pasillo, pretendiendo llegar temprano al salón de clases de Encantamientos, pero... "_No puede ser_" me digo mentalmente al notar que allí está ella. Mira por una ventana, muy ajena a lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Su mirada, esos ojos verdes, tienen una chispa distinta a cualquiera que haya visto antes. Astoria está perdida a la distancia y no sé como decirlo sin sentirme tonto, pero me da la impresión de que pertenecemos a mundos distintos. Su esfera existencial está varios escalones arriba de donde yo existo.

Me quedo de pie, mirándola sin saber que hacer. Quiero acercarme, hablarle, decirle frente a frente que deje de juntarse con esos idiotas búlgaros y francés, pero no haga nada. Ella sigue sin notar mi presencia, sigue mirando hacia afuera.

Pasa un minuto, tal vez dos y la campana suena. Yo respingo un poco. Me ha aturdido el ruido chillón, pero apenas enfoco mi mirada hacia ella, la veo sonriendo con entusiasmo y girando sobre su eje para emprender rumbo hacia donde sea que tenga clases. Noto en cámara lenta como su falda y cabello revolotean al girar y correr por el pasillo con una actitud demasiado entusiasta para mi gusto. Entonces lo entiendo, es imposible no caer bajo su encanto, es como una mariposa que te atrapa con sus colores, pero que solo la puedes ver pasar, volando lejos de tu alcance.

—¿Qué pasó, Draquito? —me pregunta Pansy, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Mis dos amigos de siempre están con ella y el pasillo se está llenando de estudiantes. La pequeña Greengrass ha desaparecido totalmente de mi vista.

—Draco —me llama Vincent ante mi silencio.

—Nada, vamos a clases —respondo con frialdad.

Ellos no tienen porque saber que a partir de ese momento no podré sacármela de la cabeza.

O-O-O

El año ha terminado, ha pasado una tragedia horrible, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Cuando esté en cas comprobaré si en verdad el Lord Oscuro ha vuelto, como tanto aclama Potter. Lo más posible es que así sea y la idea me emociona un poco, he de admitirlo. Con algo de suerte las cosas tomarán su lugar y a personas como Granger se les bajarán los humos. Tipos como Dumbledore dejarán de molestar con sus idealistas ideas de igualdad. ¡Ja! Como si el Ministerio fuera a dar preferencia a ineptos antes que a las familias más poderosas de la comunidad mágica.

—Crabbe, Goyle, andando —les llamo a mis dos compinches de siempre.

Ya estamos en el expreso y vamos rumbo a casa, pero antes quiero tener una charla con el trío de chiflados. Pansy y Millicent se quedan en el vagón, mientras nosotros salimos. Chasqueo la lengua exasperado, los dos que me siguen saben a lo que vamos y ya se han puesto a cuchichear sobre como les gustaría embrujar a la sangre sucia por siempre estar metiendo sus narices en todo. Estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Hubiera sido interesante que ella resultara muerta en lugar de Cedric.

Avanzamos por los compartimientos, en busca de aquellos tres. Siento tantas ganas de echarle en cara a Potter como ha sido un idiota por juntarse con aquella chusma. Se equivocó de bando el muy idiota y ahora, si el Lord ha vuelto, acabará con él como debió de haber sido hace catorce años.

—¡Cuidado! —me advierte Gregory, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar, ya he chocado con alguien por ir regocijadome con mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento —murmura una voz muy aniñada y al abrir los ojos, me topo frente a frente con _ella_.

"_Esos ojos_" pienso y es que son hermosos, jamás he visto verde tan profundo y distante a la vez. La tengo a centímetros de distancia, pero la siento inalcanzable a mi parecer. Podría enojarme, gritarle o al menos decirle algo, pero no soy capaz. Me he quedado paralizado como nunca me había pasado antes.

Ella parpadea sin comprender, espera alguna reaccionar y al no recibir ninguna se limita a sonreír. "_Su sonrisa es hermosa_" me digo al tiempo que siento que mis mejillas han adquirido color. Aunque claro, ella no lo ha notado, se ha volteado con una gracia envidiable y se ha alejado con pasos tan ligeros que parece que volara en lugar de caminar.

—Draco, ¿qué fue eso? —me pregunta Vincent confundido.

Yo no respondo, solo creo que... tal vez... quizás... si tan solo... sé que podría ir tras ella. Quisiera hacerlo en realidad, mas no soy capaz. Se ha escapado de nuevo pero no la puedo seguir. "_Las serpientes no cazan mariposas_" repito en mi cabeza una y otra vez, porque sé que la debo dejar ir. Nunca creí llegar a pensar así, pero ella está muy por encima de mí. Ni con mis colmillos, ni con mi veneno la podría atrapar.

—Andando —ordeno sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Apresuro el paso, necesito sacar mi frustración con aquellos tarados que si están a mi alcance y que los puedo atacar todo lo que se me antoje. Ellos están ahí en la tierra, bola de gatos mugrientos. Escucho la odiosa voz de Granger hablando sobre Skeeter, por fin los encontramos. Estoy a nada de abrir la puerta e interrumpir, pero casi por reflejo, volteo a ver hacia donde se ha ido Astoria y para mi sorpresa, está de vuelta. Lleva un jugo en las manos y antes de entrar a su compartimiento, mira por la ventanilla del pasillo. Tiene esa misma mirada soñadora y distante. Ella vuela por la infinidad del cielo, mientras yo me arrastro por la tierra. Ni aunque me lo propusiera la podría alcanzar. Eso me molesta tanto.

Abro la puerta del compartimiento de un golpe y veo al trío de leones. Les miro con arrogancia y de forma amenazante. Ellos lo sabe, vamos a atacar.

—Muy lista, Granger, o sea que has pillado a esa patética periodista —comento con sarcasmo, destilando veneno, finalmente es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Las serpientes no tenemos alas, ni cazamos mariposas.

* * *

******¿Entonces que me dicen? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dan Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Grajeas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? c:******

******Asdasd no puedo creer que olvidara el cumpleaños de Draco (culparé a que traía/traigo encima demasiadas cosas de la Uni), pero por ello he decidido que este será el mes de mi rubio, por lo que intentaré subir más fics de él (con Astoria, claro está).******

******En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer!******

******¡Un beso y nos leemos! ^^******


End file.
